Dead by Christmas: A Christmas Special
by Tolanya
Summary: Fayt's in love with Albel. His family hates gays. When they find him with Albel, all he wants for Christmas is to live. A Christmas flavored prequel to Lethal Triangle: Not nessecary to read Lethal Triangle first!
1. Part I: Fayt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Ocean, McDonald's, Gravitation, Toyota, Samoas, Wendy's or Christmas. But maybe Santa (who I don't own) will bring them.

**Date Posted: **December 21, 2005

**Author's Note:** Ah, the Christmas fic. I loved writing it. I can only hope you enjoy reading it half as much. Before/after you read, pay tribute to the wonderful, sexy Rexion99, who took up my mighty lemon challenge. Yes, he wrote it, then let me rip it to shreds and piece it back together mostly the same (he aslo seduced…er, convinced me to break this down into chapters so you wouldn't have to read it all at once. It's still sort of a one-shot though….heh). I feel much tribute should also be paid to my sister, who haveth no internet name. She enjoys Albel's possesive makey-out ness very much. And thanks to her, they make out more. So yes, thank those two for all the delicousness in this.

Note: The parts in this have Albel and Fayt's names by them. The name by the part number is the one who's point of viewish the story is from. Though I never use first person, you do see thoughts and your knowledge shall be limited to the knowledge of whoever's name is by the part number. With that explained, read!

Dead by Christmas Part I (Fayt) 

Fayt dashed out of the school, only to be blocked by something tall. Tall, thin, dressed in faded blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt...he looked up into the crimson eyes of Albel Nox- his lover. "Albel!" Fayt cried, tugging on the other boy's arm. "Let's get out of here."

Albel smirked and replied, "I thought you were going to church?"

"Not alone- you're going down with me!" Fayt tugged on his lover's arm again and the couple set off.

"I really don't get why you put up with _them_." By _them_ Albel meant Fayt's family. They lived a strictly Christian life- church almost every day, an insane amount of missions and retreats and, much to Fayt's horror, protests. Most of these meant anti-gay rights marches, which Fayt pretended to be enthusiastic about. His brother Peter, on the other hand, was _overly _enthusiastic. He and Fayt's father, Fayt had decided, were extremists of a sort.

Sighing, he answered Albel, "I've got nowhere else to go. Anyway," he added, "you're one to talk."

Albel's living situation was decidedly different. He was crammed into a two room apartment with a drunk, abusive uncle. That was all Fayt knew- Albel refused to allow his uncle to go anywhere near Fayt, and didn't want to talk about him. _If nothing else,_ Fayt thought as Albel wrapped an arm around his waist, _he won't let me get hurt. Overprotective. _He smirked inwardly. _Not that I mind._

They arrived at Fayt's door. His house was an average middle-class one, with deep green paneling and a tall, black front door. "Let go of me," he whispered to Albel, who let his arm drop. Fayt cheerily flung open the door and was greeted with a wave from Peter, who sat at the kitchen table studying busily.

"Oh, Albel's coming? Great!" Albel crossed his arms and made no attempt to talk to the blonde-haired blue-eyed football player. Fayt quickly yanked Albel upstairs, muttering to his brother about church clothes. Reaching his bedroom, Fayt slammed the door shut.

"Nowhere else to go, hm?" Albel remarked. "I'd say anywhere is better than with Ken." Ken was Albel's nickname for Peter- insisting he was too perfect to be real.

"I know," Fayt grumbled, tossing off the blue shirt he wore, and reaching out to put on another. "I really do hate him," he continued, tossing off his dark jeans.

Albel, being a teenage boy with raging hormones, couldn't hold an idle conversation while his lover undressed. He swiftly grabbed Fayt's wrists and pinned him to the large bed in the corner. Fayt sighed and protested, "You know we don't have time for this?"

Albel responded by laying on top of him, whispering, "Then don't change in front of me. Besides," Albel yanked off his own shirt and kissed Fayt, "are you saying you don't want me?"

Fayt frowned and answered, "You're cruel." The other boy smirked and attacked Fayt's neck with his mouth. "Nnh, Albelll…" Albel ignored him entirely. Fayt weakly attempted to free his legs, but Albel gladly trapped the boy's legs between his own. "Very cruel," Fayt muttered before giving in and unzipping Albel's jeans, pulling them off.

Their lips met, but the taller boy pulled away, flipping Fayt over onto all fours. Fayt moaned slightly as Albel's slender fingers ran down his back. A loud slam distracted him. He looked up for it's source and found Peter standing in the doorway.

"Fayt!" he yelled, shaking. Fayt froze with fear, and Albel took control. He leapt off Fayt, who regained enough sense to sit up and back away, further from Peter's punching range. He watched, intrigued as Albel slowly approached Peter.

"Yeah," the black-haired boy said softly, "is there a problem?" Peter didn't answer with words. Instead, he stepped forward and swung a large fist at Albel, who grabbed his arm. "Pathetic." Fayt watched more intently as his lover punched Peter in the jaw, causing the boy to stumble, holding his jaw in pain. Albel had time to hastily dress and kiss Fayt quickly, whispering, "I'm going to leave before someone gets killed. You're less violent- handle it, ok?"

Fayt searched Albel's eyes, finding only trust, and faith in him. He nodded, and Albel kissed him again before walking to the window and throw it open, leaping out. Peter sat up, looking pained. He glared angrily at Fayt. "Fayt…you traitor. You disgusting traitor. You can't get away with this, you know that?' He stood, towering over Fayt, who sat motionless. Slowly, the blue haired boy opened his mouth to speak, but his brother was quick to shove him to the floor. "Dirty gay scum. You don't deserve to be here. You don't even deserve to live, you know that?" He kicked Fayt, who whimpered slightly, doing his best to hold in pained screams as his brother's foot drove into his ribcage again and again.

As Peter raised his foot and Fayt prepared to be kicked again, their parents entered the room. "Fayt!" His mother looked instantly to Peter for an answer.

"I found him in here with that Albel guy. You know, the tall, quiet one? Anyway, Fayt would have slept with him until, thank God, I found them."

"What! You're…gay?" Fayt's father looked heartbroken, voice filled with contempt. Fayt couldn't stand his disgust. He had to stand up for himself, for Albel.

"Yes. I _am_ gay." He stood up, glaring angrily. "And you know what? I love Albel! Even better," he smirked slightly, "You didn't do any good Peter. I've already slept with him." A fist flew at Fayt's face, and his vision went black.

Slowly Fayt opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. _What happened to me?_ He blinked several times and found himself lying on familiar gray carpet. _My room…why? Fayt suddenly remembered the whole afternoon. _He slowly sat up, his left side screaming in pain where Peter had kicked him. Glancing at the clock, which read 6:00 AM, he tried to recall the date. _Thursday? Yes, Thursday…school._ Fayt stood up slowly and walked, wincing, into the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. A large purple bruise spread over most of his right cheek. Turning, he found a matching one over his left ribcage.

"Dammit, Albel's going to ask questions." He ran one finger down his cheek. _Pain._ _Oh well. I can say it was….a drug dealer? No, there aren't drug dealers on this side of town. Not to mention I don't even do drugs. I fell. Yes, I fell. Right on a rock. _He sighed aloud. _I can't worry Albel, he'll go ballistic. Poor guy has enough to deal with…it's going to be a long day._

Fayt met Albel at their usual secluded corner of the building before school started. The other boy was already there, leaning on a wall. Only Fayt, who had known him so well for so long, could tell he was nervous. _Here goes nothing._ He casually turned his face, concealing the bruise that had formed from Albel.

"Fayt! What did they do? Are you ok? They wouldn't hurt you, would they?"

"No, I'm fine. They're really upset though." Albel looked relieved, until he reached out to pull Fayt closer and the blue-haired boy pulled away. _Can't let Albel worry, no matter what. Hell, this probably happens to him every day._

"Fayt? What's wrong?"

"Ah….uh…shouldn't we be going?" Albel gave up, for the moment at least.

Fayt continued like that for the rest of the day, mostly avoiding Albel. He knew the boy would find out sooner or later, Albel knew him too well, but he did his best to hide the bruises anyway. As he was hurrying home though, his lover snuck up and grabbed him by the wrists.

"Fayt, you're being weird. Now, do you want to spend the night somewhere else with me?"

_Thank you Albel! _"Yes! I don't wanna go home!"

Albel laughed lightly. "McDonald's."

"Huh?" Fayt raised an eyebrow. _This is going to be one of those crazy Albel ideas._

"I know a girl who works the last shift at McDonald's. Me and her have pulled off loads of crimes together- I'm sure she'll let us spend the night there."

Fayt smiled and nodded, relieved. _Well, that's not too crazy._

"Great," Albel continued, "It's the one right down the street." The taller boy took Fayt's hand and lead him to the McDonald's.

_I wonder how often he doesn't go home._ They arrived at a typical McDonald's, Albel throwing open the glass doors and stepping onto the dirty, brown floor tile. Plastic toys and paper cups littered the place. Only a few late lunch eaters sat at the tables, most of them fat.

"Well, we're pretty early." Albel sat on a table, and Fayt instantly took a seat on his lap. "Now, tell me what's been going on with you today."

Fayt bit his lip, carefully planning his words. _They were mad and Peter doesn't want me back, so I was running down the stairs, when-_

Albel swiftly twisted his lover's head, interrupting his thoughts and revealing the bruise on his cheek. Fayt could feel his fingers tense up in anger. "They hit you!" Albel's voice was angry, yet quiet enough not to make a scene. His hands were instantly on Fayt, searching for more bruises. Albel, who probably knew Fayt's body better than Fayt himself did, didn't take long to find the larger one where Peter had kicked. Fayt sat in silent shame. "Damn them all," Albel muttered, his voice dripping with hatred. Fayt felt the other boy's thin arms wrap tightly around him. "I won't let them do this to you! Fayt, be careful ok?" He nodded. "If it gets bad, come to me. After all, this is my fault."

"Your fault! Albel, I didn't know what I was getting into when I fell in love with you, but it didn't take me long. And I'm still with you. I can handle this. In fact, they can hit me all they want- you're _worth it_." Fayt stared up at Albel. The other boy's crimson eyes spoke of guilt, anger and depression all at once. He grabbed the back of Fayt's head and passionately kissed him, tongue gently massaging his lover's. Fayt pulled away first, gasping for air. "Warn me before you attack like that!" he breathed out. Though Albel was prone to sudden, passionate attacks it was always surprising.

He laughed and answered, "You should expect to mauled when you look so damn cute." Fayt leaned in to silence Albel, but a fry hit the other boy.

"Albel!" Both boys looked up to find a pale girl with long, red hair in a McDonald's uniform standing next to them. "I take it this is Fayt?" Albel nodded. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but do you realize you're making out in a McDonald's?" She stopped and dramatically sighed. "I forgot. You're Albel. This is normal."

_She's awfully strange for a criminal._ Fayt had expected someone more like Albel- tough and quiet.

Albel smirked and answered the girl, "Yeah, he's Fayt. Cute, isn't he?"

She tilted her head, looking at Fayt with a broad smile. "Definitely adorable."

"So you seem to be working until 9," Albel remarked.

"Such is the life of a lowly McDonald's employee."

"Mind letting us stay the night here?"

She glanced slyly at Fayt. "You poor boy. Albel has no better place to screw your brains out than McDonald's." She turned back to Albel. "I don't care if you stay. But if you completely maul him and ruin the place, I expect no one to ever find out about it."

Albel pulled Fayt in closer and nodded. "Of course."

She smiled. "Good!" There was a loud beeping from the kitchen and the girl ran back, screaming about burning fries.

Albel sighed. "Don't mind her strangeness. No one expects her to be a criminal. Not to mentioned she doesn't leave any evidence." Fayt nodded and looked up into Albel's eyes.

"Do you do this often?"

"Nah. But I don't imagine you'll want to go back to those bastards. Even if you did, I wouldn't let you." Albel had Fayt pinned to the table and was kissing him before the blue-haired boy could answer.

The afternoon passed much like that, with the exceptions of a few people staring, yelling, or attempting to have the couple thrown out. Fayt could have sworn he saw a girl watching them intently and drooling slightly from behind a volume of Gravitation.

By closing time, few people were left. The women Albel was friends with reminded him. "Don't ruin the place, yes?" and hurried out into the cold, shivering as she locked the door.

Fayt leaned back, sighing. "Finally, just us and the Big Macs." He hopped off the table and dashed to the drink machines. "I've ALWAYS wanted to raid a McDonald's."

Albel tossed a knife idly into the air, catching it easily. "I used to hide out here all the time," he informed Fayt, who was filling a cup with Coke. "A few weeks before I met you. I was….13? I tried to kill myself here." Albel smirked nostalgically as Fayt sat on the counter, listening intently.

His lover only occasionally shared stories about the years when he was suicidal. Protecting Fayt, Albel would say, was what gave purpose to his life. The blue-haired boy could clearly recall, though he had been fourteen and Albel fifteen, the day Albel had promised he would live so long as Fayt was alive.

"It was a foolish attempt. I was found half-dead in the bathroom. I ran away without giving a name so they couldn't find me and send me away. The blood stains are probably still on the walls."

Fayt nodded silently, and Albel hopped off his table, approaching his lover. He yanked off the black arm warmers covering his wrists and held out his arms. Deep scars ran straight down his wrists. Emerald and ruby eyes locked. Slowly Fayt traced the deep scars over Albel's wrists with one careful finger. The taller boy stepped closer. Fayt could feel Albel's warm breath on his ear.

"It's only thanks to you I'm alive." He kissed Fayt's lips softly.

_He's really been through a lot. Will I end up like Albel?_ Albel smirked and ran a finger down Fayt's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. Fayt smiled and slid off the counter. Albel wrapped his arms around the boy gently. Fayt leaned on him, sighing.

"Albel."

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to starve in the McDonald's?"

Albel smirked and replied, "Can you cook fries?"

"Of course. I'm great at cooking fries," Fayt answered sarcastically.

Albel raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands under Fayt's shirt, hands running up the boy. "You're great at plenty of other things," he whispered.

Fayt looked up and Albel's lips attacked his passionately, their tongues wrestling fiercely. Fayt submitted to the need to breathe first, panting slightly as he pulled away. "You're…possessive tonight," he breathed out.

The black-haired boy kissed Fayt's forehead lightly and replied, "It's just seeing you so beat up. I don't want to let you get hurt." He wrapped his arms firmly around Fayt.

"Mm, Albel," he whispered, "I promise they won't keep us apart. I'm not stupid enough to let them brainwash me. I'll love you, even if it kills me."

"Fayt, look outside." Fayt lifted his head off Albel's chest and stared out the window. It was snowing lightly, dusting the ground and buildings with white flakes, sparkling in the moonlight.

"Beautiful," Fayt whispered.

"Even from the McDonald's we're hiding in?" Albel asked sarcastically. There was a silence as both watched the snow fall. Cars whizzed by, sending tiny white specks of snow flying into the air.

Fayt spoke first. "Well, we've got a whole McDonald's to ourselves!"

Albel smirked and added, "McDonald's has no alcohol."

"No need to get me drunk, I'm willing."

The taller boy grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him down to the floor, muttering "Should've said so sooner."


	2. Part II: Albel: WARNING LEMON

**Part II (Albel Warning: LEMON)**

Albel pulled off his Fayt's shirt, pinning him to the floor. Kissing his lips with a hard force he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth as he pulled off his own pants. Fayt did the same to himself while his boyfriend massaged his tongue roughly. Albel's moved skillfully down from the blue-haired teen's mouth to his neck. Fayt put his hand on Albel's head, and toying with the highlighted ends of his lover's hair. Albel stopped kissing Fayt's neck, moving down to his chest after taking off his own shirt. Albel gently nibbled on Fayt's nipple in a circular motion.

Fayt then stopped Albel's nibbling and gave him a quick smile with a nod. The black-haired man got up and walked to his discarded pants. He took out a small tube of something. Pulling off his boxers, gladly watching Fayt do the same, he opened up the tube and squired it out onto his finger. He sat down and rubbed it all over his own hard cock, reaching over to rub some on Fayt's opening.

Fayt bent down, almost laying on the floor, starting to suck on Albel's erect cock. Albel moaned as he stuck his finger into Fayt. The blue-haired man let go of Albel for a second, as he groaned in pain and his eyes watered. Albel added two more long fingers and pushed them in deeper, trying to make Fayt's pain lessen. The older boy's hand stroked Fayt's manhood, returning the favor. As Albel stroked his lover, he pulled Fayt onto his lap and put himself into the boy. _He's all mine now… _Fayt whimpered with comfort and pain at the same time, roughly stroking Albel's hair from the center of his scalp to blonde highlights.

Albel thrust in and out, more quickly for a few minutes. He moved his hands up Fayt, wanting to feel every inch of his lover's skin, but continued thrusting. Both boys were breathing heavily now. They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment, Albel admiring the blue-haired boy. He leaned in slightly and whispered, "You know you look so hot like this, when you're all mine?" Fayt panted slightly in response. _Dammit, he looks so damn hot when he pants, too. _Albel couldn't help but thrust harder and faster. Fayt's eyes begin to water from all the force being put onto him, looking pained and pleasured at the same time.

"I love you," Fayt mouthed to the still pushing Albel, who started to rub the watery-eyed Fayt again. Fayt gave out a reassuring moan and wiggled a bit to give Albel more pleasure. Albel let out a low moan, holding onto Fayt's sweaty blue hair. Fayt moaned and giggled from what Albel was giving him. Albel looked down to his hand to find it wet now. He smirked affectionately, leaning in to his lovers face and kissing Fayt.

Albel left Fayt's body and they switched positions, but this time no rubbing from Albel. Fayt whispered into Albel's ear, as he did Albel's straight face turned into a smirk. Albel yanked his cock to an extreme so that it went under Fayt's legs and into him. Fayt did the same. They made out as they gently pushed and pulled on each other. "You know this is the closest you'll ever get to being seme?" Albel panted. Fayt simply leaned in, meeting Albel's lips with his own and massaged Albel's tongue with a gentle rub to it. _Can't argue with that._

Fayt moaned into the kiss and released into Albel. Albel let go of his lover's lips and smirked. The blue-haired teen smiled back at his lover. Fayt knelt to the ground, sucking on Albel's extremely erect cock. From the force of his sucking Albel moaned and let out cum into Fayt's mouth, all of which he swallowed.

Fayt lay back on the ground, panting, obviously tired. Albel smirked and lay down next to him, their legs tangled. "I love you," he whispered, pulling Fayt closer.

"I love you too," Fayt whispered, drifting off into sleep.

Albel observed the sleeping boy, watching him lovingly, eyes admiring his perfect body. The boy still sweaty and his face was slightly red from heat. _My Fayt…he's so damn cute…wretched family will pay…_ His thoughts trailed off as Albel fell asleep, arms still firmly around Fayt.


	3. Part III: Fayt

**Part III (Fayt)**

"Fayt!"

_Albel calling my name….tired._

"Faaayt.." some thing warm and wet moved over Fayt's ear.

_Mmm, so soft…..feels good. _He moaned and slowly opened his eyes to find Albel leaning over him, licking his ear.

"Finally," Albel muttered, "This place opens in an hour."

Fayt scowled. "I wanna sleep, Albel."

Albel smirked and kissed Fayt, tongue flicking into his mouth before he pulled away. "Well we have to get out of here. Wake up."

"Well I wonder whose fault it is I'm so tired, hm?" Fayt sat up. "Tired and sore." His lover shrugged and kissed him lightly.

"On the bright side, someone left an unlocked car outside and dropped their keys next to it. They're just begging us to steal it."

"Albel, the McDonald's door is locked. Shouldn't we hide somewhere in here?"

"I noticed and broke a window."

Fayt raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly. "Off we go then."

Albel took Fayt's hand and helped him out the window, leading the boy to a beat-up white Toyota. It appeared to have been made quite a few years ago and has numerous small dents in it's side. "What now?" Fayt asked, climbing into the passenger side of the old car.

"I dunno," Albel replied, starting the car, "School?" Fayt shrugged.

"If nothing else, it'll keep us out of the cold." Fayt wasn't too happy about the prospect of sitting in a hard school chair all day, but he would manage somehow. _Better than sitting around in the snow all day._

Albel nodded and sped off towards the school, arriving in a matter of minutes. The couple stepped out onto the school grounds, where students were mingling and talking. They were greeted by a familiar face approaching- Sophia Esteed. She was insanely popular, and still wanted Fayt.

"Fayt!" She squealed, running up to the boy and hugging him. Albel made no move to stop her, watching in mild amusement as Fayt pushed the girl away.

"What do you want?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, just saying hi." She winked and leaned in closer to Fayt.

_Stupid girl. Can't Albel make her go away?_ Fayt glanced up at Albel, eyes pleading with him to make her leave.

"Hey Sophia," Albel called.

"Yes?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fuck off. Fayt doesn't want you." Albel's voice was plain and emotionless.

"Since when? Me and Fayt are good friends."

Albel smirked and answered in a low voice, "_Me_ and Fayt are _very_ good friends. Now fuck off."

She glared at him unconvincingly and shot back, "No need to yell at me because you think Fayt's in love with you. Poor Fayt, you're always dragging him around."

Fayt laughed dryly. "Maybe I _am_ in love with him."

"It's ok sweetie, you can admit your feelings for me any time." She smiled and placed her lips on Fayt's.

Albel was quick to react, pushing Sophia off of Fayt and kicking her easily to the ground. She screamed and heads turned towards the three of them. "That," Albel announced, "is what happens when anyone but me kisses Fayt. Got it?"

Sophia's friends rushed to help her up, glaring at Albel and whispering. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Fayt's waist. The two walked into the school silently.

Afterwards the day at school passed fairly uneventfully. A few people congratulated Fayt on Albel's performance, saying they hated Sophia. He assumed they were too scared to talk to Albel- crowds seemed to be parting for the older boy everywhere he went, people whispering as he went by.

Fayt was more focused on going home than the attention Albel was getting, however. After a night away, he wasn't sure what his family would do when he showed up alive and unharmed. When they final bell he was dreading rang, Fayt ran outside to find Albel yelling at another student. He recognized the blonde boy as one of Sophia's admirers.

"Albel!" Fayt called out.

The black haired boy looked up for the voice and, finding Fayt, pushed the boy he was yelling at down and kissed Fayt softly. "Ready?"

"No, but I won't ever be."

The blonde boy was back up, taunting Albel. "Ohhh, got your GAY LOVER there?"

This earned him a firm punch in the face.

"Anyway," Albel continued, "I kept that car. Better than walking home."

The couple climbed into the stolen car and Albel took off, way above the speed limit. Buildings flew by, Albel skillfully driving under a red light. Fayt thought he heard a crash, but they were going to fast to be sure.

Albel screeched to a halt in front of Fayt's house. "Remember, I'm here for you if things get bad." He grabbed the back of Fayt's head, wrapping his fingers tightly in Fayt's thick, blue hair, and their lips met. Fayt felt Albel's tongue slide between his lips and run lightly over the roof of his mouth. He pulled Albel in closer, his tongue rubbing against his lover's gently.

Fayt broke the kiss, taking a deep breath. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. I'm here for you."

Fayt got out of the car and got all the way to the door feeling calm, like he was watching a love movie with himself and Albel and everything _had_ to turn out ok. Shakily, he rang the doorbell. His father answered. "Oh, look. You came crawling back."

Peter's voice called in the background. "Is it the girl scouts? I could go for some Samoas!"

Fayt's father spat on the wooden doorstep. "It's your faggot brother." Fayt suddenly remembered the boy laughing at Albel, and wished he had the guts to punch his father in the face. "Well, come on in." The blue-haired boy stepped inside and his father slammed the door, shoving Fayt into the living room. Peter hopped off his favorite chair and slowly approached his brother. Fayt felt his father pull his hands behind his back and firmly hold them there. Peter slammed a fist into his stomach, and Fayt did his best not to flinch. _Be strong like Albel. _He took the punches, green eyes angry and determined.

"You're….too bold," Peter remarked, disgust in his voice. "You won't be like this for long. We'll break you down and build you up into a real Christian man Like us." Fayt responded only with a defiant glare. He received a firm punch to the back of the head.

The days all began to blur together to Fayt. He would wake up nearly every morning to find Albel waiting to sneak him away. They skipped school often so no one would question Fayt about the bruises. It seemed he was always finding himself with more of them- most days when he went home his father and Peter would beat him senseless, or until Fayt gave in and pretended to faint.

Albel was adjusting surprisingly well. Where before he had been somewhat rough with Fayt, often slamming him into walls or tables and making out with him, he was now almost uncharacteristically gentle. He seemed to know where all the painful bruises were and avoided them. Fayt was both surprised by and grateful for his sudden gentleness.

December 17th was a particularly cold day. The ground had frozen the night before- Fayt had woken up where he fainted the night before, shivering at midnight and crawled into his bed. Snow fell heavily onto the ice covered ground, giving it an almost peaceful wintry look. Fayt woke up to the sound of Albel honking his car horn loudly outside. He hopped out of bed gladly and ran out of the house, unnoticed by Peter who sat at the table eating cereal, and met his lover. Immediately, Albel was kissing him softly and rubbing a hand over Fayt's unbruised right hip.

"Mm, Albel…you know I'm too beat up."

Albel sighed and reluctantly pulled his hand away. "They're really breaking you. I promise, someday, you'll get better. I'll take you away from here."

Fayt nodded. _How is it he can live with that uncle every day and still have time to worry about me?_

Albel's voice interrupted his thoughts. "So how about we ditch this place and spend the night somewhere else?"

Fayt nodded instantly. "Yeah, let's go. Where to?"

"I was thinking grocery store."

"Good idea." Albel slammed the gas pedal, somehow avoiding other cars as he sped off, often in the wrong lane. "Where did you learn to drive like that?" Fayt asked curiously.

Albel smirked and replied, "When I was younger I decided to run away once. I knew I wouldn't last long, but I didn't really care. I just wanted away from here. So, I stole my uncle's car. I ended up lasting a few months before the police found me and dragged me back here. No idea how I lasted so long. But it sure taught me how to drive, hm?" He laughed dryly.

"How old were you?"

"I was eleven." Albel swerved into the parking spot a soccer-mom-looking woman was about to take. "Slow bitch," he remarked. Fayt climbed out of the car slowly, wincing as little as he could. The pain must have shown anyway. "New bruises?" Albel asked sympathetically. He nodded. "Damn family."

Fayt made his way up to the store, his left leg in pain where it had been kicked repeatedly the night before. Albel gave him worried looks the whole time, but said nothing. They reached the store, and Albel quickly found a corner hidden from view by large stacks of soda. Making sure no one was watching, the couple crawled in. Fayt sighed peacefully, setting his head on Albel's lap, and fell asleep.

It was dark when Fayt woke up. "Albel?" he whispered.

"I'm right here," came Albel's reassuring voice. "You slept for so long, I was worried…"

"You? WORRIED!"

He laughed and retorted, "Well when my little uke sleeps from 7 until 10, I get to be worried."

Fayt smiled, though it was too dark to see, and was inwardly glad Albel was worried. At least he _cared_. "10 AM you said?

"10 PM."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"We were sitting behind a bunch of soda waiting for a grocery store to close. You didn't miss much." Fayt sat up and yawned, running a hand through his messy hair. "Come on, let's get out of here. Grocery stores have alcohol and I've been sitting here watching you sleep all day."

Fayt crawled out of their corner and into the dimly lit store. Albel wasted no time in finding a fridge full of beer. He snatched a carton out and took one. The two set off walking down the store aisles, Fayt feeling considerably better. "Why the fuck do they sell condoms at a grocery store? I'm not terribly turned on by food," Albel commented, "Oh, and greeting cards. What am I going to write? 'Hi, I'm buying cookies.'" He took a swig of beer. "Anyway," he grabbed a loaf of bread and sat down, "let's eat."

Fayt nodded and shoved bread into his mouth, eating quickly- it had been a while since he'd had a decent meal. Albel watched him, looking oddly affectionate and gentle considering how he normally acted. Fayt could feel red eyes scanning him carefully. Albel reached out and ran a hand over Fayt's rib cage, which he knew must stick out slightly.

"You're not getting enough food are you?" Fayt looked down, avoiding Albel's eyes, and shook his head. "Damn," Albel muttered. There was a silence. "How much longer do you think you can last?"

Fayt's sad eyes met Albel's. "They'll have me dead by Christmas. They say if by Christmas Eve I'm not better, they don't want me hanging around any more. I'm ruining their reputation."

Albel's crimson eyes burned with anger and hatred. "Then we have to get you away from here," he said firmly. "Soon. We could steal money and drive off. I could kill people for money or something."

Fayt considered it. True, it would be easy enough for Albel to live like that. But would his family search him out and kill him? And if Albel _did_ get hurt, he would have to fend for himself. "Do you think we'd last much longer out there?"

"Fayt, they're going to KILL YOU by Christmas! You've got around a week to live! Dammit, what will I do if you die? It's only thanks you I'm alive!"

Fayt didn't respond for a while. He opened a beer and took a firm swig of the drink, staring at the floor. "Maybe it's better I just die now. You can go and survive on your own. Look at me now, all beat up. I won't last. I'll weight you down." There was a brief silence. Fayt looked up at Albel. The other boy's eyes were confused and hard to read.

"I'm sorry," Albel said, voice filled with regret and self-hatred.

Fayt was confused by this statement. "Sorry! For what?"

"If it weren't for me, you might not have ever known you were gay. Maybe without me you'd have a lot longer to live than a week." He laughed dryly. "Yet without you, I'd be dead by now. It seems either way, one of us was destined to die. Dammit, why not me? I wanted it." Albel took a firm swig of beer.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm the one with the death sentence and you're the one with the strength to live. I'll be dead by Christmas." _I want more time with him. He knows plenty about death. He's tried to die._ "Albel?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know enough about death to die yet."

"It's not much. Of course, I can't be sure. An end to everything. Just- nothing. Ceasing to exist. It's inevitable, but hard to understand until you're nearly there, or want to be there. By Christmas Eve, I'm sure you'll understand."

Their eyes met again- Albel's sad, frustrated and angry now. He leaned in, kissing Fayt passionately. All Albel's emotion and energy came through in that kiss, his tongue reaching out to touch every part of his lover's mouth. Fayt wrapped his hands in Albel's hair, pushing the two of them onto the floor with Albel below him. He breathed heavily, lips still barely touching Albel's. Albel's arms wrapped around Fayt carefully, and their lips met again, the kiss lasting longer this time, both boys stopping only occasionally to breathe.

"Fayt…I don't want you to die." Albel kissed the boy again briefly, before gently sitting up, with Fayt on his lap, legs on either side of him. He pointed outside, and Fayt turned around, sitting between Albel's legs with his back to the boy now.

It was morning already. The sun was in the sky, but clouds hid it- only a few rays of light peeking through proved it had risen. "It's a Sunday," Fayt remarked. "They'll want me to go to church and try to 'accept God's help.'" Albel sighed and stood up.

"Then let's go." He took a knife from his belt and threw it at the window, which shattered. The couple crawled out, Albel retrieving his knife. They got in the old car and took off, whizzing past other cars. As they reached Fayt's house, Albel slowed. "Don't let them get you. If you need me…don't be afraid to stop by, ok?"

Fayt nodded and crawled out of the car, stepping onto the white lawn. Albel sped off, and he was alone. Taking a deep breath, Fayt crossed the lawn, climbed the two steps to the door, and rang the doorbell. No one answered. He pushed it again, and this time the door flew open. Peter stood in the doorway.

"You. You missed church to sleep with a man. You'll pay." Peter grabbed Fayt's arm and yanked his brother inside. "Mom's on vacation. We've got all the time we need." He punched Fayt firmly in the jaw. The blue-haired boy swung back, only to have his arm punched down by his brother's stronger fist. Their father came down the stairs, yelling about too much noise. He saw Fayt, and their eyes locked.

"Well, there you are." He firmly kicked his son's leg. "We're very disappointed in you. You _slut_." Fayt closed his eyes, allowing them to beat him until he collapsed, as usual. This time it seemed to take forever, though it felt like they were punching harder. "Get the knife," his father's voice commanded.

_The knife! Are they going to kill me now? Albel!_ He heard footsteps, presumably Peter's, leave and return.

"Are we going to finish him now?" Peter's voice asked.

"No, not just yet. I think he needs to see some of his own blood to come to his senses."

Fayt felt something cold and sharp run down his arm painfully. Something wet and sticky followed. Blood- his own. _Albel I need you! _The knife ignored his mental screaming and criss-crossed all over his chest and stomach. Blood flowed freely over him. Fayt felt something hard, probably a fist, collide with his head. _ALBEL!_

He woke up on the garage floor, still bleeding. _I must have just been tossed in here…_There was little blood on the floor and a dull ache in his head, proving his theory. Thankful he had woken up, Fayt slowly crawled towards the door, pushing the button to open it. _I have to get to Albel._ Cold air blew in painfully on Fayt's bare chest- his shirt had been sliced off, but be stumbled out into the snowy landscape.

The ground was covered in a layer of smooth ice, causing Fayt to have more difficulty walking. He fell down at the end of Albel's street. "Come one, just a few houses down," he encouraged himself. Fayt clawed his way up the sidewalk and to the front of the apartment building Albel lived in. No one passed by him. Fayt was now covered in blood, dripping the red liquid in a trail as he climbed the stairs.

He dragged himself down one last hallway to apartment 5b. He raised one bloody hand and pounded on the door. The sounds of a TV were blasting from the apartment. "Who the fuck is it?" The voice wasn't Albel's.

Fayt struggled to answer. "Albel…" was all he could manage.

"It's for you, Albel!" the voice yelled.

After a few moments the door flung open and Albel stood in it's place, looking annoyed until he saw Fayt. "Fayt! What did they do? You look so…come on in." Fayt looked up at him for a moment before stumbling in. "Can you talk?"

Fayt answered the best he could, and still his voice cracked slightly, "Yeah, kinda."

"We need to get you to a hospital. You'll die otherwise."

"No! They'll ask questions, and my family will be pissed and disown me instead of paying the bill. Look, they have to get rid of me or it'll ruin their reputation." Fayt broke into a fit of coughing. "So let me die now."

"Hell no," Albel answered determinedly. "I've got a plan Your family will take you back. I know I said one of us has to die- well, it won't be you." Fayt weakly threw his arms around Albel, who hugged him briefly before turning to a man on a couch, glued to the TV. "Rex!"

The man turned to Albel. He had black hair that was a little too long and shaggy, falling almost to his broad, muscular shoulders. The man was tough-looking, with sharp brown eyes and a scar on the right side of his face that ran from his ear to his mouth. From his place on the other end of the room, Fayt could tell he smelled of cigarettes. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked in a rough voice.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. If his family stops by, tell them I apologize for my awful behavior in taking their son's innocence and to tell the hospital I beat him up."

"Why should I help you?"

Albel let go of Fayt, setting him on the floor and stood in front of his uncle, hands pinning the man to his chair. "Because, dammit, Fayt's going to die otherwise. I have a plan, so follow it, you bastard."

Rex laughed slightly. "Nothing in it for me. You're mine without that Fayt kid hogging you."

Albel rolled his eyes and leaned in, his face inches away from his uncle's and their hips touching. "I'll be yours this once if you help."

_Stupid uncle, agree or I'll die right here!_ Fayt not only wanted the man to agree so he could get to a hospital, but he wanted Albel away from him. He was putting his faith blindly in Albel's plan- it was all he had. Albel seemed to know what he was doing, too. Rex was falling into his trap, slowly but surely.

"Once?" The man asked skeptically.

"Twice, maybe." Albel casually moved his hips, grinding against the man so his shirt lifted slightly to reveal a slim waist. His uncle quickly agreed.

Fayt was scooped up by his lover, who dashed to the stolen car which sat outside. Laying Fayt down gently in the back seat, he hopped in and took off, muttering, "Fucking pervert."

"Albel…what's the plan?" Fayt asked weakly.

"To make you look straight," Albel replied, veering to the right to avoid another speeding car.

"What, so I'm suddenly going to turn straight?" Fayt asked skeptically.

Albel sighed and answered, "You'll see. What matters is if it works you'll live." Albel pulled up next to the hospital, grabbed Fayt and dashed inside, calling out, "Alright, he's about to die!" A tall redheaded nurse immediately took Fayt and, with surprising strength, ran off down a hallway. Fayt saw several rows of rooms flying by before the nurse entered an empty one and set him down on a clean, white bed.

The nurse set about poking around Fayt, covering his chest in bandages and changing him into a pair of fresh white pants once she was sure there were no cuts on his legs, before asking his blood type. "B," he answered and she scurried off, returning with a machine Fayt thought would pump blood into him. He turned out to be right.

After hooking Fayt up, she added, "You're underweight, do you eat?"

Unsure of Albel's plan and what he should say, Fayt answered, "Sometimes."

With a worried nod, the nurse attached him to an IV. She sighed and continued, "And you've got bruises all over you. This screams abuse to me. Who was that boy that brought you in?"

"My…lover."

"Mmhmm….does he hit you?"

Albel ran in at that moment, saving Fayt from risking ruining his plan. He turned to the nurse instantly, asking "Will he be ok?"

"He looks pretty hurt, so he may have to stay awhile. Now," she continued, "you're his lover, correct?" Albel nodded. "He looks abused. Do you know who did it?"

"He won't say. I think maybe he just gets into fights, but it could be abuse."

"Does he eat enough?"

"Oh, he eats enough to live, but not a whole lot."

"So he's not trying to lose weight?"

"No."

The nurse smiled. "Well, that's all. I'll leave you two to talk."

Albel approached the bed as she left. "Do you feel alright?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah. I'll live."

Looking relieved, Albel exhaled slowly. "You scared me. A lot." He breathed deeply. "But I have a plan. We can't pretend there's no abuse- it shows. But we can let your parents blame it on me. That's so when you act straight, you can say you were bullied into all this by me. Tell them I forced you to sleep with me, ok?" Fayt nodded. "Good. Don't start confessing yet, though. I'll be out of the way suddenly- you'll know when it happens. Then tell them this was forced. No matter what, stick to the plan. Sure, they're extremists, but I think I've got your family's minds figured out. Or at least your father and brother. They'll start begging their God for forgiveness. You'll be accepted right back in."

"What about you?"

Albel smirked and replied, "I'm not the one in the hospital bed with blood being pumped into me by machines, am I?"

Fayt sighed. "But you're the one who's going to be stuck with your uncle even once I'm fine." The two boys stared into each other's eyes. _Please save yourself._ The door swung open and Peter and Fayt's father walked in.

"We said what your uncle told us to. Blame's all yours. They should be around to look into it tomorrow," Peter informed Albel, who nodded and silently walked out of the room.


	4. Part IV: Albel

**Part IV (Albel)**

_Time to set this plan into motion. Fayt, I'm counting on you._ As he walked through the hospital, Albel reviewed his plan mentally. _Those bastards blame the abuse on me- check. I kill myself- about to take care of that. Fayt pretends he was forced to be my lover- please don't try to be noble, Fayt._

He climbed in the car and slammed the gas pedal. "Let's set this damn plan into motion," he muttered, honking at the car in front of him. "Fayt, please don't fuck this up. Ah, it's my fault he's in the whole mess." Albel turned the car neatly into a parking spot in front of the apartment building. "Last time I'll be in this shithole." He smirked. "I've waited for this so long. Fayt…he's going to be ok. I hope he makes something of himself. Maybe he'll fall in love again. If he does, the bastard had better be able to protect him. Ah, I hope he doesn't go ballistic over my death. He can be so emotional."

Albel jogged up the stairs to his apartment, noting the trail of blood that Fayt left was dried now. He opened the unlocked door to find his uncle still seated in front of the television. Upon noticing Albel, he muted it and smiled wickedly. "Albel. Come here." Albel obeyed.

_Now's my chance. _Rex tackled his nephew immediately, yanking the boy's shirt off. _Can't let hm notice the knife or _he'll _stab _me. His uncle had pulled Albel's pants off and was admiring his slim body. _Damn pervert, just hurry up so I can kill you._ Rex finished undressing Albel and tore his own clothes off. He slammed his lips into Albel's and forcefully shoved his tongue in the boy's mouth. Albel did his best to kiss back rather than choking on Rex's tongue. Rex pulled the boy onto his lap, legs on either side of him.

Albel chose the moment. He fiercely kissed Rex, who closed his eyes. Albel's red eyes were wide open, and he reached out to his pants, grabbing a knife he kept hidden. His uncle was pulling away from the kiss, and positioned himself to enter Albel.

Before Rex could finish, the knife was buried in his back up to it's hilt. Albel yanked it out and swiftly stabbed him in the chest, then slashed his throat open. Albel's first victim never had a chance to scream, to plead for his like, or even to realize what happened. He was killed quickly and easily.

Albel stood and kicked the body aside. The knife shone a dull red in the light cast by the silent television. Albel himself was covered in blood. It dripped off him, reflecting moonlight as he turned off the television. He debated for a moment whether to wash the blood off or not, and ended up simple throwing his clothes back on. He would be covered in his own blood soon enough anyway.

"This is it," Albel whispered to himself. "It's all over now." He looked down to his uncle's body. "I'm sorry you were the only one I got to kill. I hated you. You deserved worse than I gave you. But killing you was fun. I loved it. I'd do it a million times over again to a million other people and love it, but the satisfaction wouldn't be nearly as great."

Albel touched the blood-covered knife to his left wrist and slashed open the old scar. Switching the knife to his left hand, he slashed his other wrist. Satisfied, Albel smiled. "I'm going to die. And it's going to save Fayt." He sat down, leaning against the wall opposite the door. Blood flowed from both wrists. "I couldn't have asked for a better way to die."

Albel sat in silence for some time, watching the blood flow from him. It was, in a way, calming. He knew what he was doing would save Fayt. "Shouldn't be long now," he whispered, feeling weak and dizzy from the blood loss. He closed his eyes, ready to accept death.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Hello, would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" a group of girls chorused. Albel's eyes shot open. _Maybe if I don't say anything they won't see me._ "Hello?" came a stray voice. Someone turned on a flashlight and shone it directly at Albel. There were gasps and screams. A woman who appeared to be their leader ushered them back.

"He killed someone! Step back, girls!"

Albel scoffed. "Yeah, I killed him. I stabbed in the back. Then in the chest. Then I slashed open his throat. It was that or sleep with him." He paused, then added," By the way, teach your girl scouts some fucking manners. You didn't knock."

The woman was only half-listening to Albel, and was on her cell phone. "We need an ambulance, a boy attempted suicide." She paused. "Yes. There was a murder, too. By the same boy……yes. 5B." She closed the phone. "They're coming to help you." The woman slowly walked in, approaching him slowly.

Sensing her nervousness, Albel remarked, "I bite," and flashed the knife. She left him alone.

The ambulance didn't take long to arrive. Frantic workers disarmed a now very weak Albel and carried him out on a stretcher, which his feet were buckled to. "I can fucking walk, it's my wrists I cut open," he informed them.

"We don't want you hurting anyone," a man carrying the stretcher replied in a deep voice.

Albel laughed. "You think this could stop me?" He got no response. Albel was carried to an ambulance and rushed to the hospital.

He was given much the same treatment as Fayt- machines (though he wasn't hooked to an IV), bandages, and questions, which he answered dully. Police officers informed him there would be no murder trial- he had confessed at the scene and was guilty, but under the conditions he was to be sent to Shepherd Mental Hospital.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a mental hospital," he told them.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the policewoman replied. Albel submitted silently, thankful he wouldn't have to face jail, and they left him alone.

"You killed someone, mister?" Albel turned to the voice. A young blonde girl in a hospital gown sat in the next bed over, her arm swelled up and looking infected.

"Yeah," he answered casually.

"Were they a bad guy?"

"Yeah. He was a bad guy. But I'm a bad guy too."

The girl gasped. "Who was he?"

"My uncle," Albel answered, growing annoyed.

"That wasn't very nice of you. I like my uncle."

"Shut the fuck up."

The girl covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohh, you potty mouth!" Albel sighed, annoyed. "Mister?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"I tried to kill myself."

"But you already killed your bad uncle."

"And I'm not afraid to kill you," Albel threatened.

The girl giggled. "You're chained down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

As a young child, it's not every day a murderer threatens to kill you. Fear silenced the girl.

Albel was told he would be transferred to the mental hospital the next day unless there were complications. _December 19th…Fayt will have six days left, seeing as my plan failed._ Albel spent some time contemplating rescuing Fayt, but could find no way to.

As it grew late, the hospital lights were turned off. The girl in the next bed over fell asleep quickly, her arm settled in a sling. He had more difficulty. Albel had always stayed up late and been a light sleeper, and he could hear people being rushed in, sometimes screaming in pain. Someone in the next room over wouldn't stop crying. "Damn maggots, shut the fuck up!" he muttered, glaring at the door, which, to his surprise, opened. "Who the hell is it? If you want the girl, she's asleep."

The figure in the doorway was attached to a machine, but Albel couldn't see their face. "I want you," they responded, in a voice he knew.

"Fayt!"

"Shh, I probably shouldn't be up." Carefully Fayt closed the door and lit a candle in his hand. "They say you attempted suicide." Tears gathered in green eyes. "I told them you never abused me and that my parents just didn't want us together."

Albel sighed. "You fool. You won't live past Christmas- you're ruining their reputation."

"I don't care how long I live now," Fayt whispered.

"Well I do," Albel retorted, "You're mine, you know."

Fayt smiled. "I know." He walked towards Albel, setting the candle on his bedside table. "They've got you chained?"

"Well, I killed my uncle."

"Yeah, I heard…" There was a silence as Fayt ran a hand over the chains that bound his lover. "Your uncle…did you sleep with him?"

"Almost. He was about to go in when I stabbed him in the back." Fayt frowned. "Don't worry- I hated it. I'd much rather be with you," Albel reassured, sitting up while his eyes lustfully admired Fayt. The younger boy was dressed only in red and green pajama pants issued by the hospital and clean white bandages across his chest.

"Stop giving me that look, I'm too hurt. Not to mention hooked to an IV."

"The machine is no problem."_ But I don't want to hurt you._" But, you know, this is the last time I'll see you." Albel looked away, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes, which hid the tears gathering in them. _No, I can't cry. I've never cried, I'm not about to start…_ Fayt leaned in, running a hand through Albel's dark hair. _Dammit, no one is supposed to see me cry._ He blinked the tears away quickly and looked up at Fayt. The blue-haired boy sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know. That's why I'm here."

Albel sat up and wrapped his arms gently around Fayt, looking him in the eye. "I don't know how I'll live without you." Albel placed his lips on the other boy's, possessively drawing him closer. Their tongues met, and Albel took control easily. He ran his hands through Fayt's thick hair, moving them down to the boy's hips, long fingers playing with the waistband of his pants.

"Mm, Albel, we can't."

Albel's eyes blazed with passion, lust and love combined into one strong longing. "I _want_ you Fayt. You're _mine._"

"I know, but I'm hurt." Not wanting to hurt Fayt, Albel gave up and gently kissed him.

"If only you had more time…" He ran a finger along Fayt's collarbone. "If we weren't hooked to these damn machines we could escape," he mused. "I hate that you're going to die and I can't do anything.."

Fayt sat on his lover's lap, legs on either side of Albel, and hugged him tightly. "I don't mind dying. Like you said before, it's inevitable."

"Damn all of this! I said that before it was _my_ Fayt dying! I love you, you can't die!"

"Shh, I think someone's coming."

_Dammit, how can he be do calm?_ The approaching footsteps faded. "So when do you get out of here?" Albel asked.

"Tomorrow morning, same as you."

"Alright. That's the 19th, so you'll have a few days alone. Will you be ok?"

"About as ok as I am now, but it doesn't really matter."

"It does to me." _Those bastards, hurting my Fayt. MY Fayt! They'll pay with their lives_. Albel gently kissed Fayt, who responded, intensely kissing back. Surprised, Albel deepened the kiss, tongue meeting his lover's. Fayt pulled back, breathing heavily. _All mine now.. _Albel pulled Fayt closer to him, their faces nearly touching. "I hate them," Albel whispered. "I want them to die."

"I know you do. And I know if you have any say in it they probably will. But, Albel…" Fayt leaned in slightly, "I want you to be happy even after I'm dead. Don't make yourself miserable."

Albel ran one hand down Fayt's cheek, thumb covering his mouth. "Shh. It doesn't matter what happens once you die." Albel held the back of Fayt's head and kissed him possessively. He couldn't get enough of the boy, pulling him in until they couldn't get any closer.

A loud knock at the door interrupted. "Who the hell is it?" Albel called out, annoyed.

"Sarah's mother…" The girl woke up upon hearing her name and called out, "Come on in!" She turned on her bedside lamp with her good arm, illuminating the room. The door opened and a pale woman with light brown hair tied in a tight bun walked in.

"Isn't it late to be visiting?" Albel remarked coldly, looking more annoyed now that the woman had come in the room.

She shot him a glare and replied, "And what exactly is he going?" The woman pointed at Fayt.

"Well," Albel informed her, "he's not doing much now, but he was making out with me."

Sarah spoke up, "That's Albel. He's a bad guy, but we're friends."

"Stupid bitch I'm not your friend." Fayt looked amused as he watched the scene comfortably from Albel's lap.

"Anyway, Mommy, he killed his uncle, so he's chained down. But then he wanted to kill himself too, so he got put in the hospital."

"You're a MURDERER!" the woman shrieked. "And shouldn't you be roomed with a guy, not my little girl?"

Albel smirked. "Yeah, I'm a murderer. I _should_ be dead, but never mind that. As for rooming me with a guy," he gestured at Fayt, "I'm gay. Anyway, no need to worry, my feet are chained down. I can't kill anyone….unless they get too close."

The woman looked upset and replied, "I don't like you two kissing like that in front of my daughter."

"She had no idea he was here until you came barging in here. And do I look like I give a fuck?"

"How much longer will you be here?"

"Well, I'm going to a mental hospital tomorrow. Chances are I won't see Fayt here again, so we'd like some time, hm?"

"I can visit my daughter!" She replied indignantly.

Albel shot her a cold glare. _Stupid bitch,_ "And I'm a murderer."

The door opened again and a young nurse walked in, long purple hair swishing behind her, while blue eyes surveyed the scene. "Making quite the commotion, here. Is there a prob…Albel! Fayt!"

Albel suddenly remembered- she had been a friend of theirs in 7th grade, when they started dating. "Sayd!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you two are still together! He hasn't killed you yet, Fayt?"

Fayt laughed and replied, "Yeah, we're still together."

"Anyway, what's the yelling about?"

Sarah's mother spoke up. "Well, my daughter was roomed with, not only a boy, but a murderer who stop cursing and kissing that boy."

"Well, he's gay and chained down. Your daughter is perfectly safe." Sayd turned to Albel. "Murder? Fill me in."

"Oh I was Rex. I was never fond of him, but the pervert tried to fuck me. I stabbed him in the back."

She nodded. "So why are you two here?"

"Suicide attempt," Albel answered. "I was discovered by girl scouts," he added, scowling.

"Peter found me with Albel." Fayt glanced at the girl and her mother. Finding them deep in conversation, he whispered, "I'm ruining my family's reputation. They say if I'm not straight by Christmas, they'll kill me on Christmas Eve. I'm running out of time, and Albel goes to the mental hospital tomorrow."

Sayd nodded, taking in the information. "So this is your last night together?" Albel nodded. "Albel…I never thought you'd stand for this. And you're letting his family live?"

"I tried to make him look straight. I failed. And now I'm chained to a hospital bed. I'd give everything to save my precious Fayt- you know that."

"Exactly why I can't believe there's nothing you can do- but you're right." Sayd turned to Fayt. "So you've got six days to live?" He nodded. "I'd let you two carry on, but I'm afraid Fayt needs rest. He's weak…"

"You too?" Albel sighed. "Come on, he's going to die."

"And having you fuck him senseless won't help much."

Albel smirked mischievously. "I won't fuck him senseless, I just want to."

"Well, say your good-byes. I've got a worried mother to deal with." Sayd crossed the room, leaving Albel with Fayt.

"This is it," the older boy whispered. His lips met Fayt's, tongue attacking the other boy's mouth fiercely. Fayt moaned lightly, encouraging his lover to continue. Albel pulled Fayt closer, their hips grinding together. Albel struggled not to rip Fayt's clothes off and screw him right there, but settled for groping the other boy's ass.

"Albel!" Both boys looked to Sayd. "I thought you weren't going to fuck him senseless."

Albel smirked again and replied," I'm a teenage boy, all I'm supposed to think about is sex."

She rolled her eyes. "Take a cold shower. Fayt needs rest!" Sayd and Sarah's mother left, and Sarah turned her light off.

"I love you," Albel whispered.

"I love you too," Fayt whispered back, his breath blowing against Albel's ear.

And with one soft kiss, Fayt left.

_I'll miss you._


	5. Part V: Fayt

**Part V (Fayt)**

It took a great deal of self-control for Fayt to leave Albel's room. _Well, I suppose it took enough self-control not to let him fuck me right there. If only _he_ had an once of self-control,_ Fayt thought, smiling slightly. The blue-haired boy crawled back into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. All his dreams were of Albel that night.

When he awoke the next morning, Sayd was in his room, changing his bandages. "They took Albel away," she informed him. Fayt nodded slowly. When he said nothing, the young nurse continued, "But you know him, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was punching and kicking doctors all over the place. Screaming and threatening too. He said he wasn't going anywhere without you. Caused quite a scene." Sayd smiled. "He broke a few machines and left some people pretty beat up. Eventually they called in the police. He put up a fight against them too. Broke an arm. It took two officers and a pair of handcuffs to drag Albel out of here. He's one tough kid." Fayt couldn't help but feel proud to be his uke.

Fayt was sent home himself just a few hours after Albel. His father and Peter were furious, screaming about the Leingod family honor and throwing things. His mother had come home, and managed to yell as well. Fayt found himself sleeping to pass time.

Albel nearly always appeared in his dreams, in several forms. Sometimes he was as Fayt last saw him- chained to a hospital bed. A few times he showed up as his younger self. One time he came as an angel, covered in blood and armed with a gun, and rescued Fayt.

Days passed Fayt by. He had given up on everything. School was out, and he lived like a zombie, an empty shell awaiting death. He spoke to no one, wanting his last words to be with Albel. He got out of bed only to snatch small scraps of food, then lay back down. When Christmas Eve hit, Fayt might as well have already died. He didn't sleep that day. He lay with his back on his bed, still and silent, ready for death to come for him.

It came at 10 PM, in the form of Peter and his father wielding kitchen knives. "Ready?" Peter poked his brother, who made no move to fight back. Fayt was yanked off the bed. _It's all over now._ Peter struck first, punching him in the stomach. Fayt felt the pain, but didn't care. Getting no response, they let out a flurry of punches. Fayt waited patiently, unflinching.

"Ah, just bring out the knives," his father grumbled impatiently. There came another flurry of attacks, this time blades mixed with fists. This got a scream of pain out of Fayt as they slashed open the scars from last time.

"That's more like it," Peter remarked smugly.

Blood poured onto the floor, creating a red puddle around Fayt. _I have to be strong like Albel. I'm his, so I should die honorably like he would want. _A knife hit his arm, sinking in. Fayt let out a pained noise somewhere between a scream and a choking sound, as he was punched in the throat. He swung blindly back, his fist colliding with the knife, ripping apart the flesh on his knuckles. He was pushed to the ground, and kicked down a flight of stairs by one of the two. He felt his head bang against each stair as he fell, his left arm twisting behind him painfully. He was certain he was close to death, blood pouring from the knife wounds all over him. Fayt was fighting to stay awake, afraid of what would happen if he closed his eyes.

A knock at the door delayed further suffering. "We'll finish you," Peter assured, shoving Fayt in a closet at the foot of the stairs and sliding on a jacket to cover the blood on his shirt. As the door closed, Fayt could see nothing, only the darkness that filled the empty closet.

_I only have a few minutes left…I'm going to die alone in here. Albel…I wish he could be here before I go. I just don't want to die alone… _Fayt heardthe door unlock and open outside of his tiny prison.

"Hello," his father greeted outside, sounding overly pleasant. Fayt heard no response, only two loud bangs followed by two thuds. _What just happened?_ He heard someone rummaging around, throwing stuff violently. _Maybe I'll die in here and they won't get to finish me off…_ The thought gave him some comfort, that he would rob them of the satisfaction of killing him outright. He sat on the ground, moving slowly, pained. Fayt began to close his eyes, ready to give in and accept death right there. He could see only a blurred fragment of the world. _Goodbye._

Fayt heard the closet door swing open violently. He didn't widen his eyes to see who it was, only braced himself for another attack. None came. Slowly, carefully, Fayt opened his eyes.

In front of him, like a blood-covered angel armed with a gun, stood Albel. Somehow, Fayt found the energy to lift his battered, blood soaked body and throw himself into Albel's arms. _He came! I was on the verge of death and Albel pulled through! It's going to be ok now!_

"You know I'd never leave you to die," Albel whispered.

Fayt smiled and answered softly as though he could barely breathe, "I won't doubt you ever again."

Albel kissed Fayt softly, sucking blood off his lips. Pulling away, he asked, "Your mom still around?"

"Upstairs." Albel disappeared up the stairs. There was a loud gunshot, and he returned. "Taken care of."

"Albel…" Fayt said his name weakly. "I'm hurt."

Albel's eyes traveled quickly over the boy, examining him. Fayt knew his left arm was bleeding heavily, and he had several gashes across his chest. He assumed he had also gained several bruises and lost a good amount of weight since Albel had last seen him. _I must look awful… _The other boy's reaction proved him right.

"Shit! You're really hurt! Oh shit, do you feel ok?" Not giving him time to answer, Albel continued, "No, that was a dumb question, you just nearly got beaten to death. We can't go back to the hospital….I'll do my best." Fayt nodded understandingly. He didn't care if Albel was able to save him or not. Only that if he died, he would die in Albel's arms.

The dark haired boy picked Fayt up and carried him to a black leather couch in the living room. "Do you keep medical supplies or something around here?"

"Yeah…upstairs, Peter's room, dresser." Fayt breathed out his few words and watched Albel walk off. _He can do it….I won't doubt him. Not ever again…_

Albel returned, kit full of bandages in his hand. Deftly, he undressed Fayt and pulled out a roll of bandages. Albel wrapped a thick, tight bandage around Fayt's arm, and another over his chest and stomach. "Did you lose much blood?" Fayt nodded. "dammit, so you'll need more?"

"I think I'll pull through as long as I don't lose any more."

Albel eyed Fayt uncertainly. "If we get far away enough, we can take you to a different hospital."

"Won't that be risky? It won't take them long to figure out this was you, with them dead, your finger prints all over the place, and me missing."

Albel smirked. "I don't care. I can hold doctors at gunpoint, you know." Fayt smiled slightly and nodded, knowing there was no stopping Albel, as he helped Fayt into his pants and carried him outside. He could see the same white car they had stolen just weeks ago, and smiled. Albel would take care of everything. Fayt was sure of it.


	6. Part VI: Albel

**Part VI (Albel)**

Carefully, doing his best not to hurt him, Albel set Fayt in the passenger side of the car and started it. _I can't believe I pulled that off! Fayt's ok…Finally. We're both safe._

Fayt's voice cut into his thoughts, "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want. We're free. Look! It's Christmas Eve and you're ALIVE!" Albel laughed hysterically, feeling invincible. _Alive…he's alive! And it's going to stay that way as long as I live._

Fayt smiled. "Yeah. All thanks to you."

Albel smirked, and replied, "You're mine. I couldn't let them do all that and live to tell about it." He leaned over and passionately kissed Fayt, tongue feeling every inch of the other boy's mouth, never wanting the moment to end. Reluctantly, Albel allowed Fayt to pull away, gasping for air.

"I'm not strong enough for this."

"Hah, I can't help it. I'm just so damn glad you're ok!" Albel pulled the other boy between his legs, so Fayt's back leaned against Albel, who almost instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I love you," Albel whispered. "Let's go start out own life. Together."

"Yeah. Let's go," Fayt whispered back, crawling into his seat, falling asleep as Albel took off.

_I can't believe I pulled that off! My little Fayt..he's all _mine _now. No one can steal him away. I'll kill anyone who hurts him! I just hope he can adjust to this kind of life._ Albel smiled at Fayt, who slept soundly. "I won't ever take you out killing with me," he promised. "You'll be safe."

Albel drove on for a few hours, silently admiring the Christmas decorations around him, before Fayt woke up, calling his name. "Albel?"

"I'm right here."

Fayt grinned. "It's Christmas and I'm alive!"

Albel smirked, pulling the car into a Wendy's parking lot. "It's also 3 AM."

Fayt laughed. "Since when did you care?"

The taller boy leaned over, his face close to Fayt's. "Since you looked so fuckable." He pulled away, turning the car off. "Besides, starting tomorrows I'm killing for money. You might want some rest- I have a feeling we won't be going anywhere safe."

"I don't care what you do, as long as we both live. Together."

There had been few moments in the life of Albel Nox where he was happy, and there would be very few more. But as he sat there, staring into Fayt's eyes, he was happy. Snow fell around their little car, parked in front of the tiny building covered in Christmas decorations. Colorful lights sparkled against green wreaths. Red and green ribbon was strung around a lamp post next to the old car, where inside two boys with eyes of the same colors kissed, and Albel whispered, "I love you," before they both slept soundly, Fayt held firmly in Albel's arms.

**Author's note: **I have very little to say. But I did it. Not only did I finish in time for Christmas, I got to use my amazing observation made duting this fic: Their eyes are Christmas colors.

Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Joyous Yuletide, Happy Ramadan and Merry Christmas!

Even though you're probably mostly athiests.


End file.
